Noche de Terror
by Kaily Lowkly
Summary: Ellos sólo se disponían a pasar una noche divertida; pero una mente perturbada cambiará todo eso. Definitivamente estar encerrados en una mansión antigua, sólos, en completa oscuridad, en una atmósfera escalofriante no era una buena combinación...Actualizado, Cap. 5!
1. Sin Luz

**Noche de Terror**

**By: Kaily**

Era un hermoso día, los cálidos rayos del sol resplandecían dentro de la refrescante brisa, el cielo se encontraba de un azul brillante, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y las hojas jugueteaban en las ramas de los árboles movidas por la sutil corriente que refrescaba el ambiente y que brindaba la combinación exacta entre calor y frescura, teniendo como resultado un clima adecuado, soleado pero fresco. Sí, definitivamente era un día perfecto en Madrid, lástima que la ciudad de Tokio, lugar donde se desarrolla esta historia, no corriera con la misma suerte.

A diferencia de la capital europea la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba bajo una tormenta, los relámpagos refulgían en el cielo mostrando sus imponentes tonos dorados llenando de atronadores sonidos el implacable cielo gris, cubierto de nubarrones tan negros como la misma oscuridad.

La potente tempestad, golpeaba con furia la ciudad, ya varios árboles habían caído debido a la lluvia y a los rayos. El viento silbaba con furia y con fuerza a través de los árboles provocando ruidos siniestros que interrumpían el silencio provocado por la lluvia. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban duramente contra los cristales de las casas.

Además la ciudad parecía desierta, todas las personas se encontraban dentro de sus hogares resguardándose de la tormenta.

La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza desde hace ya dos días que las personas que habitaban en la ciudad comenzaban a temer la venida de una inundación.

Afortunadamente el sistema de alcantarillado hasta ahora había funcionado maravillosamente y no se había presentado problema alguno. Sin embargo, si la lluvia llegaba a prolongarse más de lo deseado, empezaría a haber problemas.

Era obvio que el clima no era exactamente favorable, la noche se había dejado caer hace ya un par de horas, junto con las poderosas corrientes de viento que chocaban contra las ventanas, y la tormenta que se cernía implacable sobre la ciudad.

Parecía como si el clima estuviera anunciando algo. Tratando de advertir a los inocentes habitantes de la ciudad acerca de la masacre que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin duda era una atmósfera escalofriante.

Con este clima presente, pero resguardados de las extremosas condiciones atmosféricas, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Hiro y Kai, se encontraban reunidos en la mansión de este último con la intención de pasar ahí la tormentosa noche.

La razón por la que se encontraban reunidos ahí era para ver algunas películas de terror aprovechando la atmósfera de miedo que contagiaba el clima y pasar un rato divertido.

Kai no los había invitado precisamente, más bien, ellos se habían invitado solos con el pretexto de que pasar una noche en una mansión, en especial con el clima presente, crearía un ambiente escalofriante perfectamente combinable con su deseo de pasar una noche entretenida viendo películas de miedo.

Ante su insistencia y constantes ruegos a Kai no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar.

_Flasback_

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el dojo de la familia Kinomiya, la lluvia se dejaba caer con una fuerza impensable, los Bladebreakers se habían reunido para entrenar y diseñar una nueva estrategia para el siguiente campeonato, pero justo cuando se disponían a salir a practicar algunos ejercicios había comenzado a llover._

_-Bueno, pues parece que por hoy no podremos entrenar –dijo Tyson con un falso tono de tristeza en la voz._

_-Tienes razón la lluvia es demasiado fuerte –secundo Max._

_-En ese caso tendremos que suspender el entrenamiento –fue la conclusión de Rei._

_-Entonces… porque no hacemos algo diferente –propuso Tyson con una sonriso en el rostro que desconcertó a más de uno._

_-¿A qué refieres? –preguntó la chica castaña._

_-Bueno… hace mucho que no nos divertimos, porque no aprovechamos la lluvia y nos relajamos un poco._

_-Tyson tiene razón, desde que se anunció el nuevo campeonato no hemos hecho nada más que entrenar, no nos caería mal tomarnos un pequeño descanso. Además con esta lluvia no se puede hacer nada –dijo un sonriente chico rubio._

_-Supongo que tienen razón –fue la respuesta tímida de Kenny -¿Rei?_

_-Por mi no hay problema, de hecho me parece una idea genial_

_-¿Kai? –preguntó nuevamente Kenny_

_-Hn, como quieran._

_-¿Y qué tienes planeado Tyson? –preguntó Hilary._

_-Pues… -a decir verdad Tyson no había planeado nada, pero rápidamente respondió –podríamos ver un par de películas, comer palomitas, ya saben chicos._

_-Suena bien_

_-¡Si, me parece una gran idea!_

_-¿Qué tipo de películas? –preguntó Kenny temiendo la respuesta._

_Con una sonrisa en la cara, Tyson dio la respuesta que Kenny esperaba: "Películas de terror" _

_-Aprovechando esta atmósfera que produce la lluvia y todo eso –explicó el peliazul –es más Kai podríamos verlas en tu casa, eso sería más que perfecto, no hay nada como ver películas de miedo en una mansión antigua –añadió más que emocionado. Ante en comentario Kai sólo enarcó una ceja y contestó con un contundente:_

_-No_

_-¡Por favor! –pidió Tyson._

_-¡No!_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –suplicó Tyson._

_-¡He dicho que no! –contestó Kai mientras salía de la habitación y con Tyson detrás de él._

_Realmente esos dos podían ser muy tercos. Los demás sólo sonrieron mientras a lo lejos escuchaban un "¡Por favor!" Y un "¡No!" Como respuesta._

_Fin del Flashback_

Finalmente Kai aceptó que se quedaran en su casa, más por el fastidio que le causó Tyson con su insistencia que por otra cosa. Razón por la que en esta noche todos los Bladebreakers se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Hiwatari.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado un rato desde que Tyson, Rei Max, Kenny y Hilary acompañados por Hiro habían llegado. Ahora se encontraban en una estancia del tercer piso, una sala en la que se encontraba un televisor más grande de lo que alguno imaginaba alguna vez poder tener, un reproductor de DVD's, cómodos sillones, y varios cojines, en fin, todo lo necesario para su noche de películas.

Kai se encontraba en su clásica posición de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, apoyado en una de las paredes.

-Bueno, ya esta prácticamente todo listo, sólo faltan las palomitas –anunció Max.

-¿Por qué no se las pedimos a alguien de la servidumbre? –preguntó Tyson.

-Les di el día libre… para que no nos molestaran –contestó cortante Kai.

-¿Qué? Viejo cómo pudiste –dijo Tyson triste.

-Je, no hay problema, yo las haré –se ofreció Max –la cocina está abajo ¿cierto?

Kai asintió en señal de afirmación.

-Bien entonces esperemos a Max –dijo un resignado Tyson con un puchero en la cara mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo.

De repente el sonido de un móvil llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Si?, el móvil que había sonado hace un momento pertenecía a Hiro. –Ya veo… iré para allá ahora mismo, no, no hay problema….estaré ahí en unos minutos, y con esta última frase colgó.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, el abuelo llamó, necesita que vaya al dojo ahora mismo. –Fue la respuesta inmediata a la interrogante de varios de los chicos en especial de Tyson.

-¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? –Preguntó Tyson con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

-No realmente –continuó Hiro con algo de despreocupo, -en realidad debido a la tormenta, alguna tejas de la parte de atrás de la casa se soltaron y ahora hay muchas goteras dentro, además debemos reforzar las ventanas en caso de que la tormenta se prolongue, el abuelo me pidió que le ayudara y ahora voy para allá.

-¿Qué, justo ahora? –Preguntó Tyson una vez más, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Un instante después Hiro salió de la habitación y después de varios minutos escucharon su auto partir. Justo después de eso Max regresó con las palomitas.

-Todo listo chicos –dijo triunfal sosteniendo el tazón de palomitas -¿huh? Dónde está Hiro.

-Tuvo que regresar a casa a ayudar al abuelo –explicó Tyson mientras le arrebataba el tazón y empezaba a comerse las palomitas. En ese momento todos se disponían a comenzar con su noche de diversión.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Llevaban un rato viendo una de las películas, al parecer de vampiros, Tyson se había acabado todas las palomitas y cuanta comida había hace un rato y ahora empezaba a sentir algo de sueño. La película no era realmente muy interesante.

-Hey Chicos ¿Saben algo? —dice repentinamente pensativo Tyson.

-Definitivamente más que tú— le contesta Kai, cáustico.

-………Hey! No podía esperar otra respuesta del príncipe del hielo –dice Tyson sarcástico, con la vaga esperanza de causar alguna reacción en su capitán, que le contestó simplemente ignorándolo.

-¿Qué pasa Tyson? –preguntó Rei tratando de calmar a su amigo y evitar una pelea.

-Esta película es aburrida, ¿por qué no cambiamos?

-¿No será que tienes miedo? –preguntó Hilary un poco burlona.

-¡Claro que no! –Aseguró confiado Tyson –aunque, tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo esto último tan bajito que nadie pudo escucharle.

De repente toda luz desapareció y todo se volvió oscuro.

-Hey, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Al parecer se fue la luz

Las sombras se propagaban más de lo normal inundando todo el cuarto. Era imposible mirarse unos a otros a través de la densa oscuridad que ahora insistía en acompañarlos.

Durante un ínfimo segundo Hilary sintió un escalofrió que bajó fríamente de su nuca y atravesó por su espalda; Max se sintió desconcertado y completamente sólo en un mundo de sombras siniestras que poco a poco lo apresaban; Tyson sintió como si fuera a ser consumido por las penumbras.

Durante ese insignificante momento Rei, tensó sus músculos inmediatamente al sentir de repente un inexplicable miedo que se le acumulaba en el pecho, Kenny imaginó que alguna criatura siniestra y espantosa se filtraría de repente a través de la oscuridad y llegaría hasta él, y Kai sólo creyó escuchar un lejano y frío silbido que le erizaba la piel.

-No me extraña que se fuera la luz con la tormenta que hay afuera - De repente rompiendo con ese fútil instante alguien habló, disipando por completo la extraña sensación de la que cada uno de ellos había sido presa.

-Es probable que se haya fundido un fusible –fue la explicación lógica y razonable de Kenny.

-Tienes razón jefe, talvez deberíamos ir a ver -la sugerencia de Hilary no se hizo esperar. Poco a poco, los ojos de cada uno se adaptaban a la oscuridad. Y aunque no podían verse del todo, eran capaces de distinguir la silueta de los otros.

-La caja de fusibles se encuentra abajo, en el sótano, iré a revisarla. –dijo Kai .apresuradamente.

-Te acompañaré –se ofreció Rei.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sólo –contesto Kai fríamente.

-Lo sé, pero esta oscuro y puedes necesitar ayuda. –Insistió Rei una vez más.

-Bien solo sígueme –dijo Kai con algo que pareció un suspiro de resignación, sabía que sería inútil tratar de convencer a Rei para que se quedara -Ustedes, esperen aquí. –dijo, o más bien ordenó.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Una vez en el sótano y ayudado por una lámpara de mano, Kai buscó la caja de fusibles y la abrió revisándola.

-Hn

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Rei a su lado.

-No son los fusibles, debe ser una falla de otro tipo. Será mejor que subas, ya tardamos demasiado y los demás deben estar preocupados.

De repente Rei miró a Kai con cierta curiosidad por la rápida respuesta que había recibido. ¿Era su imaginación, o Kai lucía un poco tenso?

-Yo subiré en un momento, quiero cerciorarme de algo –fue la respuesta que dio Kai a la muda interrogante de Rei, mientras cerraba la caja de fusibles y se agachaba como para recoger algo pesado del suelo.

-Bien –Fue la única respuesta que el chico pudo dar. Aun con algunas dudas dio la espalda a su capitán disponiéndose a reunirse con sus compañeros, en la parte de arriba de la mansión.

Rei no tenía ni idea, de que era observado con una sombra de maldad por parte de la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Y que probablemente, ya sea por crueldad o simplemente por mala suerte, esas serían las últimas palabras que pronunciaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kai había recogido un tubo de hierro que se encontraba en el suelo. Le parecía extraño que se encontrara en aquel lugar; luego, por un momento, dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la reducida habitación del sótano y que daba hacia el jardín. Por un instante algo había llamado su atención en la parte de afuera y de repente había tenido una idea.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Momentos después, se escuchó un ruido. Como el que produce un fierro al golpearse con algo y caer. Mientras que, arriba, a oscuras, y con los sentidos amplificados por la falta de luz, los demás chicos se estremecían con cada sonido que escuchaban, imaginando como suele pasar cuando la luz nos abandona y cada sonido que oímos nos tensa sin razón alguna.

-Oigan chicos, ¿no creen que Kai y Rei ya tardaron demasiado?

Justo cuando Max formulaba su pregunta apareció Kai por la puerta, visiblemente mojado, con la bufanda desgarrada y con algo de lodo en los zapatos. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar de repente, incluso se asustaron un poco al ver su aspecto, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue…

-¿Dónde está Rei? –preguntó alguno de los presentes.

De repente se escuchó un ruido proveniente de abajo. El primer pensamiento que tuvieron fue que talvez alguna cosa mal acomodada se había caído provocando tal escándalo. Pero un momento después escucharon el rechinido de una puerta al ser empujada. Creyeron que talvez se trataba de Rei, pero algo los hizo dudar de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Hilary con algo de miedo al ver el semblante normalmente tranquilo de Kai tensarse un poco.

-Creo que hay alguien más en la casa –fue la respuesta intranquila de Kai, la cual causó un horroroso escalofrío a más de uno.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero les halla gustado, estoy experimentando un poco con este estilo de narración. Por favor déjenme saber que les parece este fic, ¿bueno, malo, inentendible, le sobra algo, le falta algo? se aceptan dudas, comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Soy primeriza en este tipo de fics así que por favor no sean muy duros conmigo.

Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo más o menos en una semana, aprovechando que ahora tengo vacaciones y mi creatividad está más o menos en buen nivel. De una vez les digo que este fic no será muy largo, sólo unos 30 capítulos más o menos XD! Jeje, broma, broma, aún no he decido cuantos capítulos serán, todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia y de la aceptación que tenga. Pero seguramente sí serán alrededor de 10 caps.

Ja ne!


	2. Miedo

Ok, olvidé ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero por si acaso, Beyblade no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki o de quien tenga los derechos respectivos, muy bien, una vez aclarado eso, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia n_n

* * *

**Noche de Terror**

**by Kaily**

**Capítulo 2. Miedo**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Hilary con algo de miedo al ver el semblante normalmente tranquilo de Kai tensarse un poco.

-Creo que hay alguien más en la casa –fue la respuesta intranquila de Kai, la cual causó un horroroso escalofrío a más de uno.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir Kai? –Kenny preguntó tratando de contener el miedo que la afirmación de su capitán le había hecho sentir.

-Exactamente lo que dije… me parece que hay alguien más aquí –fue la simple respuesta de Kai. Los demás no estaban seguros, pero les había parecido escuchar en la voz del bicolor un pequeño tinte de preocupación, lo cual los puso aun más nerviosos.

Todos se miraban intranquilos. Pero a pesar del miedo que la situación implicaba, Max reparó por un instante en el extraño aspecto de Kai; estaba visiblemente mojado, probablemente había salido de la casa, sus zapatos enlodados se lo confirmaban. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fue la bufanda del bicolor, estaba desgarrada, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un pedazo. Max estaba dentro de sus cavilaciones y suposiciones acerca de la apariencia de su capitán hasta que la realidad de una voz preocupada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando? –preguntó Hilary, el tono de su voz denotaba las ganas de llorar que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo.

Una vez más Kai fue quien contestó, ya que al parecer era el que estaba más al tanto de la situación y quien de alguna manera podía mantenerse un poco más tranquilo.

-Las luces… los fusibles no eran el problema, alguien lo hizo… -Kai hizo una pequeña pausa, inseguro de continuar, esperando para ver la reacción de sus compañeros, suspiró y continuó –quien haya sido, no creo que tenga buenas intenciones.

Los demás sabían que esas palabras, viniendo de Kai, no auguraban nada bueno, era obvio que la situación se había vuelto peligrosa. Pues si _alguien estaba en la casa _y era capaz de tensar a Kai de tal forma significaba que esa persona era lo suficientemente peligrosa para tener una razón por la cual preocuparse.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Kenny, apenas controlando el temblor en su voz.

-Ehhh… ¿por qué no intentamos llamar a la policía? –Max había dicho la primera idea que había venido a la cabeza. Realmente era muy ingenuo pensar que el llamar a la policía podría sacarlos de este lío, pero por ahora esa era la mejor opción que tenían.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kenny, quien era el más cercano al teléfono, levantó el auricular sin escuchar sonido alguno. Las cosas estaban claras, la línea estaba muerta.

De repente, una voz que había permanecido inusualmente callada, tanto que por un momento varios de los presentes casi habían olvidado que se encontraba ahí, mencionó algo que por la inusual situación todos habían pasado por alto.

-Esperen un momento, chicos… ¿dónde está Rei? –Tyson había hablado por primera vez desde el regreso de Kai.

Para todos los presentes esas palabras fueron como si les hubieran vaciado encima un balde de agua helada, de repente con un gesto de confusión en la cara Kai enarcó una ceja.

-Se supone que vino aquí antes de que yo llegara.

-Él _nunca _llegó –dijo Tyson negando con la cabeza y ensanchando ligeramente la mirada, sus ojos azules refulgían visiblemente con un gesto de genuina preocupación.

La habitación quedó en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer, era claro que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando. Se encontraban solos en una enorme mansión, no había luz, ni teléfono, había alguien más en la casa y por ahora uno de sus compañeros se encontraba desaparecido.

Fue Max el que se atrevió a romper ese silencio.

-Hace rato escuchamos un ruido… fue como si algo pesado callera, como si fuera golpeado, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –a pesar de la oscuridad, todos los ojos se posaron en Max, quien había formulado la pregunta. En realidad todos podían recordar vívidamente ese sonido, sus sentidos totalmente atemorizados habían provocado que el ruido se oyera realmente espeluznante.

-También lo escuché, fue después de que Rei se dirigiera hacia aquí –Kai respondió simplemente, esta situación no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué hacemos? –las lágrimas de Hilary no podían contenerse más, estaba aterrada. Ahora simplemente quería salir de ahí, estar en su casa, caliente e iluminada, y olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kai suspiró, considerando sus opciones. Sus compañeros pudieron percibir que trataba de concentrarse y en un acuerdo sin palabras guardaron silencio para dejar que su líder pensara tranquilamente.

Kai cerró los ojos tratando de pensar. No le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Sin duda quedarse resultaría muy peligroso, pero si no salían pronto probablemente las cosas se volverían _aun más peligrosas._ Rápidamente visualizó el camino a seguir para llegar hasta la salida más cercana, se encontraban en un tercer piso, tendrían que bajar hasta la planta baja y cruzar el vestíbulo para poder llegar a la salida. Intentar llegar hasta allá rápida y silenciosamente era demasiado arriesgado; en especial considerando que en la mansión ahora había un intruso que desconocía en qué parte se encontraba. Lo único que sabía es que el sujeto en cuestión no tenía buenas intenciones. A todo eso había que aunar el hecho de que Rei tampoco estaba. Kai suspiró por segunda vez. Había tomado una decisión.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, inmediatamente –Kai habló lo más tranquilo que pudo enfatizando la última palabra. Los demás sólo atinaron a asentir levemente con la cabeza y disponerse a seguir a su capitán hasta que alguien preguntó…

-¿Qué pasará con Rei? –las palabras de Tyson eran firmes a pesar de la situación. El chico peliazul simplemente apretaba los puños con la mirada baja en espera de una respuesta.

De alguna manera Kai esperaba que alguien hiciera esa pregunta, sabía que a Tyson no le gustaría su respuesta. En realidad, a él tampoco le gustaba.

Afuera los truenos seguían cruzando el cielo, implacables. Mientras la lluvia impactaba con toda su fuerza sobre la casa.

Sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, y saliéndose por la tangente Kai respondió a la pregunta que había formulado su compañero.

-Tyson, no sabemos dónde está.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas abandonarlo cierto? –Tyson interrogó, apretando aun más los puños. Esperando la respuesta de Kai. Pero éste permaneció en silencio. Por lo que Tyson perdió el control.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que simplemente abandonemos a Rei?! ¿Acaso no te importa lo que le pasé? –Tyson prácticamente gritó, apenas conteniéndose debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. Kai aun se encontraba de espaldas al grupo, mirando hacia la puerta.

Pero las palabras de Tyson lo hicieron voltear y mirarlos directamente a los ojos. Mostrando en su mirada carmesí llamas resplandecientes.

-Por supuesto que me importa lo que le pase… pero también me importa lo que les pase a ustedes –Kai estaba hablando firmemente, apretando los puños –permanecer aquí es demasiado peligroso, ¿lo entiendes cierto? Saldremos de aquí primero, y cuando estén en un lugar seguro, yo regresaré a buscar a Rei.

Con esas palabras todo había quedado más que claro para Tyson. No es Kai quisiera abandonar a Rei, pero por ahora no tenían otra opción, estaban en peligro y debían salir lo más pronto posible. Seguramente esa decisión no había nada fácil para Kai tampoco.

Entendiendo la situación pero sin aceptarlo por completo Tyson asintió levemente, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se trataba de Max.

-Seguro que Rei está bien –dijo tratando de sonreír un poco para darle ánimos a su compañero.

-Eso espero Max, eso espero –fue la simple y genuinamente preocupada respuesta de Tyson.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Y bien, ¿cómo haremos para salir de aquí? –preguntó Tyson, tratando de recobrar un poco de su entusiasmo normal.

-Tomaremos un atajo

-¿Un atajo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde?

-En la casa hay varios pasadizos secretos, usaremos uno de ellos.

-¿Pasadizos? ¡Wow esta casa si que tiene de todo!

-En realidad, Volter es bastante paranoico, siempre ha estado preocupado por tener una ruta de escape segura por si se presenta algún "imprevisto"; así que cuando construyeron la casa también hicieron varios de estos pasajes. Sólo unos pocos sirvientes los conocen además de mi abuelo y de mí. Así que supongo que será seguro utilizarlos.

Kai dio la explicación rápidamente, y los demás se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por ella, pero de alguna manera eso los hacía sentirse un poco más aliviados.

-Hay una entraba bastante cerca. En la habitación contigua.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

No fue nada difícil llegar rápidamente a la habitación indicada. Justo después de abrir la puerta y dar una pequeña mirada dentro para asegurarse de que el lugar era seguro. Kai se dirigió a uno de los libreros que se encontraba en la pared, activó lo que parecía ser un pequeño mecanismo secreto y después, una de las pinturas se movió, mostrando un camino que anteriormente estaba oculto de la vista de los presentes.

-No se separen, vayan uno tras otro.

Todos siguieron rápida y obedientemente la instrucción del chico bicolor, se encontraban lo suficientemente preocupados e inseguros como para contrariarlo o desobedecerlo.

El pasadizo en realidad era bastante angosto, solamente contaba con el suficiente espacio para una persona así que los chicos avanzaban a tientas y poco a poco por el dichoso pasaje. Kai había sido el primero en entrar, ya que el conocía el pasadizo y pretendía guiarlos. Era seguido de cerca por Hilary, quien era seguida a su vez por Kenny, Max y finalmente Tyson.

Justo en ese momento, Max notó algo peculiar, el piso crujía demasiado; es cierto que la madera tiende a crujir cuando soporta un peso después de mucho tiempo de no haber sido utilizada. Tal vez era que estaba más nervioso de lo normal y sus sentidos le daban una impresión errónea acerca de lo que significaba ese ruido, después de todo, nadie más parecía haberlo notado. Aun así se sentía inquieto así que preguntó.

-¿Eh Kai? ¿Alguna vez usaron este pasadizo antes?

-No, nunca tuvimos la necesidad, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que el piso cruje mucho a cada paso que damos…

-Es natural que el piso cruja, después de todo, esta casa es bastante antigua.

-Oh, ya veo

Pero justo en ese momento el piso cedió ante el peso que soportaba, y tan rápidamente que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y apartarse, un hueco se abrió en el suelo sobre el que tres de los chicos estaban parados, provocando que estos cayeran repentinamente hacia el piso inferior.

-¡Kenny, Hilary! ¡Kai! ¿Qué diablos pasó? –Preguntó Tyson, bastante preocupado por la espontaneidad del suceso y la repentina desaparición de sus amigos.

-Seguramente la madera estaba podrida y no pudo soportarnos a todos –contestó rápidamente Max, también alarmado, sacando una acertada conclusión.

-¡Jefe! ¡Hil! ¿Pueden oírme? –Tyson se agachó cerca del agujero haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por ver a sus amigos a través del oscuro espacio y llamándolos para cerciorarse de que se encontraban bien. -¡Kai!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo cual lo preocupó bastante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué no responden?!

-No sabemos que tan grande fue la caída, tal vez están inconscientes. –dijo Max, con evidente preocupación en la voz, ante la posibilidad de que sus amigos se encontraran heridos.

-Deben de haber caído hasta el piso de abajo –dijo Tyson –deberíamos ir a ver si se encuentran bien, además ahora no es una buena idea separarnos.

-Tienes razón amigo, apresurémonos.

-Entonces regresemos, ya no podemos continuar por aquí.

-Tyson espera, ¿no se supone que hay alguien más en la casa? ¿Qué pasará si nos encuentra? "_O los encuentra a ellos", pensó para sí Max._

-Eso es cierto, pero debemos arriesgarnos, no podemos dejarlos solos, en especial si se encuentran heridos, es mejor que permanezcamos juntos. –Tyson habló con un brillo tan intenso de determinación en su voz, que Max no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por la pregunta anterior y simplemente sonrió y asintió dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Tienes razón, además puede que en el camino encontremos a Rei.

-Bien –fue la respuesta de que dio Tyson al asentir con la cabeza. Ambos dieron media vuelta y rápidamente regresaron por el camino del que habían venido, apresurándose para encontrarse con sus compañeros lo antes posible. También con la vana esperanza de encontrara a Rei.

Lástima que pronto todas sus esperanzas fueran a ser destrozadas por la crueldad de una mente, que desde hace ya un tiempo, y sin levantar sospecha alguna, había sido corrompida por la locura.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un escalofrío.

-¿Pasa algo Tyson? –preguntó Max al notar un repentino cambio en su amigo.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, sólo apresurémonos.

Pero Tyson había sentido un escalofrío hace un segundo, de repente se le había erizado la piel. Algo le inquietaba. Tenía una sensación extraña… como si se tratara de un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Tuve problemas con este capítulo, ya lo tenía terminado pero por error se me borró y tuve que reescribir ToT. La verdad es que aun no me convence mucho, creo que fue algo aburrido, y aun no estoy segura de dejarlo o editarlo, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra... Espero tener el prox capítulo más o menos la próxima semana...

Para esa linda persona que se tomó la molestia de dejarme un comentario, su respuesta está en mi profile n_n

Dejen comentarios, pero no sean muy duros conmigo, aun soy nueva en este tipo de historias o//o, hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!


	3. Sonrisa

**N/A: **Bueno, despúes del enorme retraso les traigo este pequeño capítulo, no creí que tradaría tanto en actualizar y lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que mi pc colapso y no pude escribir durante un tiempo x_x pero como compensación tendré listo el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo, pues ya tengo una buena parte escrita. n_n

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki o de quién tenga los derechos respectivos u_u. Ahora sí, al fic...

**Noche de Terror**

**By Kaily**

**Capítulo 3. Sonrisa**

Afuera la lluvia continuaba chocando implacable, acompañada por una sinfonía de estrepitosos sonidos que al producirse iluminaban momentáneamente el cielo. Los relámpagos refulgían y desgarraban el grisáceo panorama incluso con más fuerza que antes.

Dentro de la mansión Hiwatari a causa de la ausencia de luz los sonidos parecían haber sido amplificados, y debido a los enormes ventanales de los vestíbulos los relámpagos también parecían iluminar la oscuridad de manera intensa.

Desde hace pocas horas, la intensidad de la lluvia incluso había aumentado. Pero la tormenta de afuera era algo que por ahora no era del interés de Tyson y Max, quienes se encontraban ahora en el tercer piso de la casa y se disponían a encontrar a sus amigos para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran.

Cuando habían intentado salir de la casa, utilizando un viejo pasadizo, la madera al parecer había sucumbido ante el desgaste del tiempo y el súbito peso que se veía obligada a soportar, por lo que así, sin más, el piso se había roto dejando solamente un oscuro agujero por el que habían caído Kai, Hilary y Kenny.

Además de la repentina caída, el hecho de no escuchar nada después de ella era lo que había hecho preocupar todavía más a Max y Tyson; pues el pensar que sus amigos se encontraban inconscientes, o peor aún, lastimados resultaba un tanto preocupante. Añadiendo el hecho de que otra persona se encontraba también en la casa.

Considerando los hechos la conclusión que se había formado era simple, tenían que apresurarse y encontrar a sus amigos _antes de que alguien más_ lo hiciera.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar en el primer piso, la caída fue bastante profunda –fue lo que dijo simplemente el peliazul.

-De acuerdo –contestó su amigo rubio. De repente casi sin ganas se atrevió a preguntar -¿Crees que se encuentren bien?

Por un momento, Tyson se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Max, quien se arrepintió de haber formulado su pregunta, seguramente eso había afectado a Tyson quien simplemente respondió –Seguro que si, confiemos en ellos –a lo que con una sonrisa añadió –no hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo Hil y el jefe se encuentran con Kai.

-Tienes razón –sonrió el rubio –encontrémoslos rápido. A lo que Tyson simplemente asintió y ambos se dispusieron a seguir con su búsqueda.

Aunque durante un pequeño instante Max miró por la ventana pensando en las últimas palabras de Tyson _"…después de todo Hil y el jefe se encuentran con Kai…"_ de alguna manera, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, esas palabras sólo lograban inquietarlo aun más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La caída había sido dura.

Lo suficiente como para dejarlos inconscientes un rato. De repente se preguntó si los otros dos se encontraban bien. Intento moverse para verificar pero el cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado como para que sus músculos respondieran.

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Sólo veía oscuridad.

Se encontraba vagando en ese limbo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Cuando de repente le pareció escuchar un sonido acercarse, un sonido constante y sigiloso, apenas audible, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose. Hizo el intento de abrir los ojos una vez más, pero la oscuridad lo envolvió más fuertemente y por fin, pese a sus esfuerzos cayó inconsciente definitivamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tyson y Max habían llegado por fin a la planta baja, se encontraban justo al pie de las escaleras. Aguzando la vista lo más que la oscuridad reinante les permitía. Lo cual no era mucho, pero era suficiente para verse el uno al otro.

Se habían detenido un momento pues no sabían muy bien por donde continuar, el vestíbulo era enorme, y había por lo menos unas veinte puertas a elegir…

Max empezaba a tener la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Cuando de repente, algo llamó la atención de Tyson; no es que hubiera visto algo en específico, simplemente se trataba de una sensación, así que haciendo caso a su sexto sentido camino por el pasillo y escogió una puerta…

…aunque tal vez había sido la puerta equivocada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una sonrisa adornó su cara al observar que efectivamente _esos dos_ se encontraban inconscientes. La oportunidad no podría haber sido mejor incluso si lo hubiera planeado.

La sonrisa de su rostro aumentó. La sonrisa. Aunque más bien parecía un gesto trastornado de una mente cuya cordura había sido acallada hace mucho tiempo.

De repente escuchó un par de pasos acercarse y contuvo la respiración. Era muy pronto, ni siquiera había comenzado.

Pero de pronto los pasos parecieron alejarse y cambiar de dirección… Sonrió una vez más. Ahora tendría suficiente tiempo. Seguramente era _su_ día de suerte.

…

…

Si tan sólo Tyson hubiera escogido la puerta adecuada, tal vez hubiera logrado detenerlo.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí este cortito capítulo. Creo que aún quedan muchas preguntas al aire ¿Qué está pasando realmente? ¿Dónde está Rei y qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está preocupado Max? ¿Quiénes son "esos dos" y qué les pasó? ¿Por qué Kai estaba todo mojado? todas estas preguntas... probablemente no serán contestadas en el príximo capítulo u_ú, pero no desesperen que esta historia apenas está empezando y todavía falta mucho por pasar n____n

Me pone muy feliz saber que hay alguien leyendo está historia n_n... respuestas a sus reviews en mi profile

Ja ne!


	4. Maldad

Ok, lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Por ahora no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que les tengo una noticia buena y una mala; ambas al terminar el capítulo n_n.

Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki o de quien tenga los derechos respectivos.

**Noche de Terror**

**By Kaily**

**Capítulo 4. Maldad**

Tyson se decidió por una de las muchas puertas que había en el corredor y se dirigió a una de ellas. Max lo siguió de cerca aun con aquella extraña sensación de haber olvidado alguna cosa.

Al acercarse un poco más con la intención de abrir la puerta escogida, Tyson se dio cuenta de que dicha puerta no estaba cerrada sino más bien entreabierta. Como si hubiera sido usada hace poco tiempo.

Empujando levemente dejó que se revelara el camino al cual conducía aquella puerta.

Eran unas escaleras que bajaban.

No había que ser un genio para deducir que eran las escaleras que se dirigían al sótano. Haciendo uso de su memoria recordó que hace un par de horas Rei y Kai habían bajado a ese lugar con la intención de revisar los fusibles.

-Parece que esta puerta se dirige hacia el sótano –dijo el peliazul informando a Max que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él.

Max se acercó un poco para mirar a través de la puerta y contemplar aquellas escaleras que bajaban. Sintió un escalofrío. Ese lugar era más oscuro que cualquier otro. Bajar sería difícil sin la ayuda de una linterna.

-Echemos un vistazo. Tengo un presentimiento –Tyson estaba decidido a bajar. Algo en ese lugar lo llamaba.

-De acuerdo –Max asintió levemente. Él también tenía un presentimiento acerca de ese lugar, sólo que ese presentimiento era acompañado de un helado escalofrío.

Max recordó también que Rai y Kai se habían dirigido hacia el sótano cuando se había ido la luz. De alguna manera, ese pensamiento lo inquietaba todavía más.

Antes de bajar; quizá como un acto reflejo Max metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Buscando con la yema de los dedos el tranquilizador calor de su bestia bit, Draciel. Para así sentirse un poco más seguro.

Pero al hacer eso se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo a su bestia. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que había olvidado.

_Kai se encontraba en su clásica posición de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, apoyado en una de las paredes._

_-Bueno, ya esta prácticamente todo listo, sólo faltan las palomitas –anunció Max._

_-¿Por qué no se las pedimos a alguien de la servidumbre? –preguntó Tyson._

_-Les di el día libre… para que no nos molestaran –contestó cortante Kai._

_-¿Qué? Viejo cómo pudiste –dijo Tyson triste._

_-Je, no hay problema, yo las haré –se ofreció Max –la cocina está abajo ¿cierto?_

_Kai asintió en señal de afirmación._

Antes de bajar a la cocina Max se había percatado de un pequeño agujero en uno de sus bolsillos. Como usualmente llevaba su blade en uno de sus bolsillos, al notar la presencia de aquel agujero decidió dejar en una de las mesitas de la sala, su blade junto con su bestia bit, para así evitar perderlos.

Ahora recordaba lo que había olvidado.

Con todo el alboroto causado por la imprevista pérdida de luz había olvidado tomar a su bestia bit. Un grave, grave error.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, sabía que no había sido mucho, pero de todas formas había sido el suficiente para que realizara su tarea.

De repente escuchó un ruido. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor.

Era el sonido de los pasos de hace rato. Pero estos se alejaban. O bajaban, pensó.

Seguramente se dirigían hacia el sótano. Sonrió para sí una vez más. Todo era justo como lo había planeado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max acababa de percatarse de que había olvidado a Draciel en la habitación de arriba. Eso lo hacía sentirse peor aún, más sólo y más asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo Max? –pese a la oscuridad reinante Tyson había notado un deje de tristeza en Max.

-No, no es nada –contestó Max simplemente, no valía la pena preocupar a Tyson por un descuido suyo, cuando las cosas se calmaran y todos se encontraran seguros regresaría por su bestia bit.

Después de que el chico rubio se prometiese a si mismo regresar más tarde por su apreciado Draciel. Max y Tyson se encaminaron por las escaleras. Bajando con cuidado para no tropezarse y encontrarse con una dolora caída.

Apoyándose con las manos fueron caminando lentamente. Cuando Max notó algo curioso en los escalones.

Estaban mojados.

No era mucho. Pero era lo suficiente para notarlo. Aunque después de un segundo de meditarlo se olvidó completamente del hecho. Después de todo afuera aún estaba lloviendo; probablemente el agua de la lluvia se había colado por alguna grieta o gotera y había llegado a los escalones. No era algo como para prestarle atención; en lugar de eso se concentró en seguir a Tyson lo más cerca que pudiera, teniendo cuidado de no caerse por esas oscuras escaleras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los pasos que había escuchado hace un rato acercándose, aun no daban señales de querer volver. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al imaginar que seguramente ya habían encontrado _al otro._

Su sonrisa se amplificó aun más al imaginar sus rostros al descubrirlo. Le hubiese gustado estar presente para verlo, pero eso habría arruinado su oportunidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una vez que había bajado las escaleras Tyson y Max se habían quedado quietos por un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora. Observaron alrededor suyo. Unos cuantos metros más allá podía observarse una pequeña puerta, la cual dirigía hacia el jardín. Y cerca de ella una silueta que debido a la oscuridad no podían definir claramente.

Ninguno de los dos quería acercarse. De alguna manera tenían una leve sospecha de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Pero aún así no querían acercarse y mirar.

Después de todo mientras no lo hicieran sus temores y preocupaciones no serían confirmados. Mientras no miraran la realidad no los golpearía implacable. Mientras no miraran, sus miedos sólo serían ilusiones pasajeras que se crean en las tinieblas de la oscuridad y que se desvanecen cuando la luz regresa.

Pero aun así decidieron seguir avanzando, lentamente.

De repente el pie de Tyson, quien iba al frente golpeó algo ligeramente. Produciendo el suficiente ruido para que la atención de Tyson y Max se desviara hacia el suelo.

Tyson lo miró y tragó saliva. Max sintió un penoso y frío escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Era un tubo metálico lo que el pie del chico peliazul había tocado.

Pero la presencia de aquella herramienta no fue lo que los hizo estremecerse. Más bien fue lo que estaba impregnado en esta.

Sangre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sin duda esos dos ya no tardarían mucho en regresar. Pero no importaba, después de todo, ya había terminado lo que estaba haciendo. _Su siguiente sorpresa ya estaba lista._

Por un momento pensó en ese chico. Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero no importaba. A ese chico lo dejaría para el final.

…

…

…

Así su cacería sería mucho más interesante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tubo ensangrentado en el piso les había producido una idea.

Los dos chicos sólo se miraron el uno al otro con el temor claramente reflejado en sus ojos. Muy dentro de su ser ya sabían lo que encontrarían más adelante.

La lluvia había arreciado hace un par de horas. Las ensanchadas gotas caían una tras otra en una precipitada carrera que parecía no tener un fin. El viento silbaba levemente a lo lejos impactándose con los árboles y con las ventanas. Los relámpagos iluminaban el negro cielo que se elevaba sobre la mansión Hiwatari.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad Tyson se decidió a desviar la mirada del suelo para fijar su atención en la sombra que se encontraba unos metros más allá y de la cual, sólo unos momentos antes se había percatado.

Aguzando su vista se dio cuenta de que la sombra que distinguía tenía la forma de un bulto tirado en el suelo.

Avanzó unos pasos más hacia aquella figura con Max siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia un relámpago se dejó caer iluminando momentáneamente el lugar. Dándole el tiempo suficiente para reconocer al dueño de aquella figura que ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Los ojos de Tyson se ensancharon visiblemente por la sorpresa. Como instinto reflejo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás al observar aquella figura. Durante ese instante pudo percatarse de que Max apartaba a un lado la mirada, aterrado, desolado.

Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos.

El cerebro de Tyson se negaba a procesar lo que sucedía. Su mente se negaba a reconocer aquella figura en el suelo. De la misma manera, Max no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba mirando.

En ese momento un segundo relámpago cayó estrepitosamente para iluminar el lugar de nueva cuenta. Como forzando a Tyson y Max a contemplar la horrorosa escena que se negaban a creer.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad golpeó a los dos chicos con todas sus fuerzas, y el miedo y dolor se apoderaron de ellos.

Límpidas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y a caer libremente por el rostro de Max. Mientras Tyson sólo se dejaba caer, arrodillado, con las lágrimas que también cubrían su mirada.

Aquella figura que habían visto era…

El cuerpo sin vida de Rei, que yacía en el suelo desde hace unas horas.

……Bueno, ya saben que es lo que le pasó a Rei. Y en mi defensa sólo puedo decir ¡Fans de Rei no me maten ToT! Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que en este fic muchas cosas no son lo que parecen, así que no se desesperen.

Y bueno, la noticia mala que les comentaba al principio. Resulta que hoy es mi último día de vacaciones y mañana entraré otra vez a la escuela. Así que no podré actualizar tan seguido como yo quisiera u_u Y la noticia buena (si se le puede llamar así) es que definitivamente bajo ninguna circunstancia abandonaré el fic. Aunque sea un poco más lento, seguiré actualizando. Asi que ya saben, este fic al igual que el otro (Kai en el país de las tonterías) continúan n_n

Respuestas a sus amables comentarios en mi profile.

Cada review = 15% más de ganas de actualizar XD!

Ja ne!


	5. Sorpresa

**N/A: **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos mis lectores, en especial a Ghost Steve quien siempre siguió el fic a pesar de mis injustificadas tardanzas, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Sorpresa**

No era posible.

No era real.

Simplemente, no podía ser de aquella manera. Tenía que haber alguna especie de error. Debía tratarse de alguna ridícula y cruel broma.

Lo sabía.

En cualquier momento todos entrarían riendo y alguien diría "Ja, caíste". Lo que sus sentidos percibían no tenía sentido para él. ¿Cómo podría ser cierto?

Tyson se negaba rotundamente a creer como algo real la imagen que se encontraba ante él. Guardaba dentro de sí vanas esperanzas de haberse equivocado, de haber entendido mal.

Sin embargo no había ningún truco, ni ningún error. Lo que se encontraba a los pies de Tyson y Max era exactamente lo que parecía. Un cuerpo sin vida que hasta hace unas horas había pertenecido a su amigo.

Max se encontraba en shock. Esto era demasiado para él, más de lo que podía soportar. Como en un estado de trance se encontraba mirando hacía Rei. Un ligero aroma a hierro impregnaba la escena, mientras un pegajoso y espeso líquido carmesí cubría el suelo. Observó la escena con un poco más de atención y como si de una revelación se tratara pudo ver claramente ante sus ojos la secuencia de los hechos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar.

Rei se encontraba tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, con los puños apretados. Una enorme cantidad de sangre salía de lo que parecía ser una herida en su cabeza. Gran parte de su ropa se encontraba ahora empapada de ese líquido espeso, incluso aquel retazo de tela que sostenía en una de sus manos y del cual nadie podría reconocer su original color blanco.

Max, se imaginaba que había más heridas esparcidas por otros lugares del cuerpo, pero eso no era algo que pudiera ser confirmado debido a la falta de luz. Un par de metros más atrás y casi olvidado se encontraba un tubo metálico con una marca roja que delataba su crimen.

El método era obvio para él. Un ataque a traición. Se había tratado de un golpe contundente por detrás. Tan rápido y preciso que ni Rei con sus entrenados reflejos podría haber visto venir.

Un ruido sacó a Max de aquel estado hipnótico. Cuando se volvió para mirar pudo observar a Tyson golpeando el suelo con los puños una y otra vez, maldiciendo, negando, culpando, rogando. Un inusual destello de calma golpeó a Max, él cual se acercó a Tyson y colocó una mano en su hombro. El peliazul simplemente ignoró el gesto, ocasionando que el chico rubio lo sacudiera con algo más de fuerza.

-Tyson, debemos buscar a los otros –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Max.

Tyson no estaba poniendo atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se encontraba confundido, hace un par de minutos todo el mundo había dejado de tener sentido. Sin embargo una voz lejana que le parecía reconocer trataba de regresarlo a la realidad aplacando el impacto que había logrado colapsar sus sentidos.

-Tyson –fue el segundo llamado que hizo el chico rubio, mientras volvía a sacudir el hombro de su amigo.

No era que Max estuviera menos afectado, o que fuera más fuerte, de hecho le dolía tanto como a Tyson lo que había pasado; pero sabía que lo que había ocurrido no era un accidente, y como consecuencia su sentido de supervivencia había tomado el control de la situación. Después, cuando se encontraran a salvo y todo terminara se daría cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Rei. Después, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Después, lloraría y rogaría como Tyson había estado haciendo. Después, se derrumbaría. Pero por ahora lo primero era ponerse a salvo.

De alguna manera esa realidad inminente y un poco de aquel sentimiento de supervivencia contagiaron a Tyson, haciéndolo comprender el peso real del riesgo en el cual se encontraban. El peliazul parpadeó un par de veces, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

–Tienes razón, vamos. –Fue lo único que respondió al ponerse de pie y caminar de regreso hacia la puerta, al tiempo que, en otra habitación, unos ojos carmín se abrían de golpe.

Max y Tyson regresaban sobre sus pasos. Se encontraban nuevamente en aquel pasillo que dirigía a diferentes habitaciones, sin embargo había una diferencia. Ya no eran los chicos que hace un rato habían bajado ingenua y descuidadamente al sótano. Aunque estaban un poco asustados, hasta ese momento habían mantenido cierta esperanza que, hasta cierto punto les brindaba la ignorancia de la situación.

Sin embargo después de salir de aquella habitación, el miedo palpable que brindaba el conocimiento real del riesgo había cambiado su aspecto y hasta podría decirse que sus facciones y sentidos. Los chicos ahora lucían demacrados y cansados. Caminaban con más sigilo que una sombra y aguzaban la mirada tratando de descubrir a su enemigo camuflado en la oscuridad.

Para cada uno el ruido de su propia respiración y la de su compañero resultaba inquietante. En medio de aquel silencio solo interrumpido por el golpeteo constante de la lluvia contra los cristales, trataban de descubrir algún sonido oculto del que no se hubieran percatado antes.

Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a una de las tantas puertas, la cual se dispusieron a abrir. El crujido de la puerta los hizo contener la respiración un segundo, mientras miraban hacia el oscuro abismo que la habitación guardaba. Después de unos instantes sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva oscuridad presente en la habitación. Entraron despacio temiendo lo peor. Miraron a su alrededor, pero no encontraron nada.

Se escuchó un suspiro de lo que pareció ser alivio y con una seña de su cabeza Tyson le indicó a Max que siguieran buscando en otra habitación. Así lo hicieron. Sin embargo de nueva cuenta no encontraron nada.

Uno podría pensar que en esta segunda ocasión ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte. No obstante, ese pensamiento es totalmente erróneo y seguramente dentro de un momento cualquiera se apresuraría a cambiar de opinión.

…

…

…

Definitivamente su suerte se había acabado.

…

…

…

Los chicos regresaron al pasillo y finalmente escogieron otra habitación. Tyson se paró frente a la puerta. Un presentimiento lo hizo dudar. No lo había notado antes, pero podía sentir algo diferente en esa habitación. Durante menos de un segundo le pareció percibir un extraño olor, algo que le parecía familiar. Creyó haberlo imaginado. Tal vez era obra de la oscuridad que había agudizado sus sentidos. Posó su mano temblorosa sobre la perilla de la puerta tratando de contener su preocupación.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado.

Esta vez la claridad de la habitación desconcertó a ambos. La habitación aún se encontraba a oscuras, pero a diferencia de los otros lugares en los que habían estado no se trataba de un abismo totalmente negro que no permitía distinguir nada. Había un par de ventanales al fondo, que permitían el paso de unos cuantos rayos de luz dentro de aquella casa.

De manera automática siendo apenas consientes de ellos mismos, los chicos dieron unos cuantos pasos y se adentraron al lugar. Una vez más Tyson pudo distinguir aquel olor que antes pensó haber imaginado. Max también lo sintió. Ambos miraron la ventana y notaron unos manchones en ella.

-¿Q-Qué es eso? –preguntó Tyson más para sí mismo que para Max, mientras intentaba distinguir la forma.

Casi al mismo tiempo Tyson y Max distinguieron lo qué era aquella mancha en la ventana. Se trataba de ocho letras que todas juntas daban un mensaje que los paralizó haciéndoles contener el aliento, al tiempo que les hacía sentir nuevamente un escalofrío.

**¡Sorpresa!**

Rezaba el mensaje en aquella ventana. Las letras chorreaban ligeramente gotas carmesí que resbalaban por el vidrio y manchaban la alfombra.

Ahora ya sabían qué era el olor que habían sentido antes. Un olor penetrante y oxidado que desgraciadamente ya conocían.

* * *

N/A: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, tengo muchas excusas (aunque todas son malas) pero creo que este no es el lugar para eso, en el remoto caso de que alguien tenga curiosidad, las razones están en mi perfil.


End file.
